Spoiled rich and Next door Neighbor
by Thunder48
Summary: All human. MAx and FAng meet when Fang is the new kid at a privated School. FAX! T for some LAnguage
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first Maximum Ride Fanfic. SO it may suck. I may not update for awhile. But that's just the way this story might go.**

**So don't get mad at me if I don't update in a couple months. I'll do it when I get bored or am in a Maximum ride mood. I tend to have fragments in my writing so don't get mad/. If you write it in your review in a mean way I will yell at you back.**

**Max**

I woke up to the song The Show Goes On playing as an alarm. It got loud and a little annoying fast so I quickly shut it off.

After forcing my self to get up from my warm cozy bed, I through on my school uniform. They were a Navy Blue top and a gray skirt which was covered in Pink lace. It was on every pocket and very edge of the skirt.I bushed my teeth and ran down stairs to get breakfast.

Let me give you some information before anything happens. I'm Maximum Ride but everyone I know, excluding Angel, calls me Max. Angel calls me Maxie. I'm wealthy and go to a private school but I don't talk about that because if I did I would have million best friends I didn't want.

I live with my mom in California. My dad moved out after he threatened to kill me and Ella, my little sister. Then my mom finally decided to divorce his sorry ass.

My mom is Dr. Martinez. She is the best Vet in town. That is wear are money comes from. My sister is the stylish one in the family. Her name is Ella and some how she even makes our school uniforms look good.

Ya, there were uniforms. I had to wear a skirt. I had begged the principle to let me wear the boys outfit but she refused and told me it was un-lady like to not wear the girl's uniform.

Okay back to this morning.

"Hey mom? What's for breakfast?" I said walking into our kitchen.

"Bacon." She replied not turning from the oven.

"And?" Doesn't she make something else with bacon?

"Nothing. I made cookies and once you smelled them you wouldn't eat your eggs any way."

"Ah. You know me well." See, my moms cookies are better then winning one million dollars and a bucket of diamonds. When she makes them I refuse to eat anything else but the cookies. Unless there is bacon then I eat both.

She smiled. "Ella we're gonna be late for school!" I yelled. About a minute later Ella came down with her hair curled and her make-up perfect on her face. She smiled.

"I know. Since when do you care about school?" She asked.

"I don't but my English teacher says if I'm late again I will fail the class and have to take summer school. I already have the lowest passing grade."

"Ooh well let's go." She grabbed a cookie and two slices of bacon and ran out the door following me. As we walked down the side walk I herd someone yelling "Nudge we're going to be late for our first day of school." And when I turned around there was a boy wearing the school uniform but noticeably hated it and a girl next to him fitting all of the pink into her outfit as she could. The girl walked fast and the boy barley stayed with her. I could see he didn't want to go to school. I see these are our new neighbors. I'm excited on the inside, maybe. The girl was soon in front of me and Ella. The boy finally gave up and was like right next to us.

"Hi my names Ella. What is yours?" Ella masked really cheerful.

"Nick. But call me Fang." I heard a faint please at the end and realized he doesn't enjoy being polite either. We might just get along well. But I don't talk to emo guys. "Your name?" he asked looking at me.

"Maximum Ride. Call me Max." I said and then walked away fast. Ella came with me. She knew I hated meeting new people. So when I ignored them she understood and was completely on my side until she talked to the girl walking ahead.

"Hi I'm Ella! This is Max and who are you?" In her most cheery voice.

"Nudge! I love your hair!" the girl said in a much more cheery voice. Ella then started a conversation and when Nudge realized she left her brother behind she slowed own and Ella stayed with her. Leaving me alone. If I cared I would be wearing pink but I'm wearing that because I'm forced.

When we got to the schools me and Ella waited for Iggy, Angel and Gazzy to come. Nudge and Fang looked around clueless so Ella invited them to hang out with us. Nudge and Ella sat next to each other and talked on and on about make-up. Fang sat next to me and didn't say a word. It was awkward so I started talking. "How old are you." I asked staring at my gray flats. I silently prayed he wouldn't say fifteen.

"Fifteen." Why do none of my prayers come true?

"Oh me too." I wouldn't keep my eyes of my suddenly interesting skirt. Iggy finally came and saved the day.

"Hey Maxamillion how it goin'?" he said walking over not even feeling the awkwardness. He didn't know there was someone else but when he sat next to me he finally felt it. "Who is that?" he asked me in a whisper. He is blind from a terrible car accident.

"Your call me Maxamillion again I will punch you into next week. And that kid is Fang."

"Someone is crankier then usual." He said. "Hello Fang I'm Iggy." He said. Fang looked up from his shoes.

"Hi." He said and then went back to looking the ground.

Iggy started talking to Fang as we walked through the day. I was in everyone of there classes so I followed around and when Iggy said something fang would say one or two words back.

But worst happened when we were going to art.

"Hey hot stuff what are you doing hanging out with the poor and ugly Max, when you could be with me?" The slut of school walked over. Her parents paid extra so she didn't have to wear uniforms. My mom had offered me that but I turned it down. I didn't want to look rich. She was wearing short shorts and a tank top with high heels that made her almost a foot taller. She walked closer to Fang. "What's your name? And do you wanna go on a date with me?" She asked.

"My names Nick and I'm actually going out with Max." I almost through up but for some reason had the butterflies when he said that. He looked at me asking for me to go along with it.

"Yeah slut beat it." I kicked her in the shin and that made her un-balanced on her heels. She fell over hitting her head on the floor first. I just pulled fang and Iggy to art class. If Fang wants he can ask Questions later.

Sadly later was art class.

**Hey did you like? It is Kind of late so I don't feel like reading it over. Please review! I love reviewers!**


	2. Questions

**Max**

"Who was she? Why do you hate her so much?" Fang wouldn't stop asking questions. I ignored him and tried to focus on painting my blob of greens and blacks. I thanked god that art was the last period.

I finally gave in to answering questions. "Her name is Lissa she thinks she is the most popular and richest of everyone here. She also thinks I can't afford to by a house and the school let me in so I could get an education. She's always called me poor little girl and ugly. One day I punched her in the face and she cried like a baby. I got suspended and after that she's called me even meaner names. Then she would try to take my friends from me."

"Long history. Don't you live in a really big house?"

"Ya but I've never thought of telling anyone that. Now tat I've thought about if I did ask my mom for everything and she gave me it, Lissa would back off. She couldn't call me a poor b**ch or anything like that." 

"You should. One last question."

"Yes?" 

"Why was she not wearing a uniform?"

"Her damn parents paid extra."

"Oh." After he said that the day ended. I went to my locker grabbed my back pack went down the 6th grade wing to get Ella and walked home. Oh yes I forgot to tell you I'm in eighth grade and Ella and Nudge are in seventh.

When I was walking past the elementary school my favorite fifth and third grader came into sight.

"Maxie!" Angel came and hugged my legs. Then Gazzy came over and walked with us.

"Hey Angel, Sup Gazzy?"

"Nothing." Gazzy said. Why was he not so hyper? Then Iggy caught up to us. Now Gazzy looked like he was on a sugar rush. I rolled my eyes. Shoot, they held us up to long. Here comes the person I was trying to avoid.

"Hey Ella!" Nudge said putting her arm around Ella shoulder.

"Hi Max and Iggy." Fang said walking over looking as hot as ever. Okay, forget I said that.

"Hi. Oh, Gazzy, Angel, this is Fang and that's Nudge."

Angel blinked. "Interesting." Things Angel say make her sound so grown up, it scares me. Even though saying interesting isn't making anyone grown up. It's the way she said it.

"I don't care." Gazzy said. I laughed Nudge looked so insulted and Fang didn't car he said that a bit.

"What are you laughing at?" Nudge said.

"Nothing." Moving on. "Iggy, Angel, Nudge and Gazzy want to come over my house?" I said. "And Fang." I choked out.

"Sure." Gazzy and Angel said at the same time. The rest agreed and we walked home together.

"Nudge and Fang, this is our house. I kill people home come into my room so don't you dare."

"Wasn't planning." Fang said.

"Oh shoot. I wanted to see what you had in your closet." I looked at Nudge and she laughed with Ella. After I lead everyone down stairs I stayed up with Ella.

"Do you want to wear what ever you want to school?"

"Ya I've always wanted to but you said no."

"Not anymore."

"MOM!" I yelled. She came down from upstairs and asked what I needed. "Ella and I wanna not wear uniforms at school." I said.

"Okay I will call the school and send in the money. Don't wear your uniforms." She agreed.

"What about my friends would you be willing to pay for them?"

"How many?" I told her five.

"Sure thing. My treat." She said smiling. I love my mom more then most teenagers. Her cookies might have put me under a spell.

The smiling Ella and I went down stairs. I told everyone the news. I got Hugs from Gazzy and Angel and an "Awesome" from everyone else.

**Kinda short. But thanks fro all the awesome reviews! Thanks Froyogirl27, Graypebble and Scherri for being my first reviewers with accounts!**

**LUV U GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Max**

"Hey Max?" Ella walked into my room.

"Ya?" I asked taking attention away from my iPod.

"Well there is this one boy."

"Boy problems?" She nodded and laid back on my bed. "Who?"

"Iggy. I don't know if he likes me back though."

"Sure he does, he's had you read to him and guys hang out a lot. He says hi to you in school. Why don't we invite everyone over here for a couple of movies?"

"Really? Sure does that include Nudge and Fang?"

"If you want it to."

"Yes sure okay." She said and Started texting Nudge and everyone else who agreed to come.

~~~~~~~~~THIS IS JOE THE LINE! HE SAYS HI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school everyone came over our house we watched tons of movies (Angel appropriate) and soon we all feel asleep.

In the morning I woke up on something black. Isn't our rug Orange? I jumped up. I fell asleep on Fang! Good thing he didn't awake for that. We spent all morning playing video games. By the afternoon we got bored.

"Who wants to go swimming?" Nudge asked. We had a pool in our back yard but I never went in.

"I don't have a bathing suit."

"Weird I have one just your size. We went up stairs and the forced me to change. They put me in a stupid dark purple bikini.

I came out and sat down on a chair. I was going to listen to my iPod but before I could pick it up Fang and Iggy grabbed me and through me in.

"Really? You guys had to do that."

"Yes." Iggy answered laughing. Worst part is that Gazzy through my towel in so I couldn't get out and dry off.

"Now you have to stay in the pool!" Nudge said.

"I don't have to."

"No we used up all the towels and none of us are giving you one. Come on! Have some fun!" Ella said

"Ugh fine." At first I complained but it actually felt good swimming. Ella and Iggy started a Jumping contest of the diving board. We watched everyone go. Angel did a spinning jump, Gazzy did a pencil dive. Iggy and Fang both did cannibals. Ella and Nudge copied Angel and I did a real dive. We had fights with foam balls full of water and spray guns. I pulled out the hose which was freezing cold and sprayed it all over everyone.

Then my mom made Burgers and Hot dogs and we had lunch and ice-cream with cookies after. Then we jumped in again. Ella and Iggy went in the hot tub and the rest of use went out side and walked to the town houses. We said hi to every kid from our school that was outside and Ella and Iggy caught up. We were all laughing but then someone stopped us.

"Hey you guys having fun being losers?" Lissa said staring directly at me.

"Yes are you?"

"I'm not a loser."

"Then where are your imaginary friends? Losers are the one who walk on the side walk with out people to talk to. I have my people right here but I can't see your friends?"

"My friends are at home enjoying pools and hot tubs. You know the things you don't have."

"That explains why we are dry. I had a feeling I was wet." I touched my soggy hair.

"You guys probably went to Nick's house because he has a bigger house then you." Most of us looked around like 'whose Nick?' but Nudge and I knew.

"My house is not bigger then hers." Fang said.

"You must be joking, your parents were the ones who paid for all of you not to wear uniforms right?"

"No, that was Max's mom." Gazzy said.

"Yes, it was my mother."

"Haha like you are rich."

"I'm not rich I'm wealthy- meaning nicer and not stuck up because I have a lot of money. You're rich.

We all laughed and pushed passed her.

Good times.

**Hey you guys like? This is my favorite chapter.**

**Oh and I forgot this. Fang do the honors.**

**Fang: NO.**

**Me: Yes I didn't borrow you for nothing.**

**Fang: Borrow me? You toke me last night!**

**Me: Just do it**

**Fang: Fine. Thunder48 does not own Maximum ride!**


	4. Authors note

**Hi this a Author Note **

**Sorrry I haven't updated this awesome story **

**Review and tell if I should Keep it up or stop making it…. **

**ANywayz this was short but I just wanted to tell u that I was sorry.**

**THANKS!**

**Thunder48**


	5. I don't like you stop asking

**Me: Fang can you do the Disclaimer again?**

**Fang: No.**

**Me: Oh come on, you just gonna sit around and be bored? You could do the disclaimer.**

**Fang: It is not fun saying THUNDER48 does not own MAXIMUM RIDE.**

**Me: Well you just said it.**

**Fang: Aw Shiz.**

**Max**

In math class I couldn't concentrate. Fang wouldn't stop staring at me. Every time I'd look up I could see him out of the corner of my eye. If I got a bad grade on the next math test I'm gonna blame it all on him. Ugh.

Finally the bell rang and it was lunch time. I walked out of class first and slipped over to my locker. I closed it as quick as I opened it, bought lunch, and sat down at our regular table.

"Hey Max." Nudge and Ella said at the same time.

"Hi." I said eating lunch so I didn't have to get a word in to their conversation. Then Fang sat next to me and did the same thing.

I finished chewing my food and happened to glance at the 'popular' table. They were all looking at us, whispering and pointing. I rolled my eyes so they could see I noticed and went back to eating.

After lunch I got stuck in Hallway traffic and was going to be late for class. Since I already knew that was going to happen I took my time at my locker. Before I was about to shut it I took a glance at my mirror I barley use. Behind me I saw Lissa standing there.

I closed my locker and turned around. "Out of my way." I tried to push past her.

"No, Max, wait." She used the sweet voice that she used with her friends. I was automatically confused.

I turned to her "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me." I bounced between my nice side and my mean side and balanced on my mean side.

"No. Why would I go to the mall with a girl that isn't my friend?" I asked.

"Well I want you to be my friend. You're qualified now." She smiled. "I mean your clothes must cost a lot."

"Last week when I wore this outfit you told me that they whole outfit must have coasted five dollars." I walked away. I knew she just wanted to be my friend because I had a lot of money. Wow, wait until I tell Ella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JOE, DON'T PLAY IN THE STREET! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So she suddenly wanted to be friends with you because she figured out that you had money?" Ella asked holding an apple juice.

"Ya. Who does that?" She opened the fridge and traded her apple juice for a cookie.

"Her." She said through her full mouth.

"Ella, chew with your mouth closed."

"Sorry. Just treat her like you usually do."

"I do but she keeps showing up and inviting me places."

"Well if you yell at her won't she give up?" Ella asked.

"No, I have tried and she keeps showing up at our door step saying 'Do you wanna go bowling?' or 'Wanna go to the mall?' She is past my last nerve."

"Did you tell everyone else?" By everyone else she met my group of friends.

"No haven't gotten to. They probably realize, I mean every second she next to me talking."

"Oh, well, do it." And she walked away. I got a text from Fang a few minutes later.

'_Wanna hang out?'_

'_I guess is anyone else coming?'_

'_Ya Iggy is, of course Nudge, you can invite Ella if you want. She can hang out with Nudge.'_

'_K.'_

"Ella, wanna go to Nudge's house?" I yelled up stairs. She ran strait down.

"Yes definitely. What are you gonna spend alone time with Fang?" She smiled at me.

"No. Iggy is gonna be there."

"He is?" She perked up a lot more then she already was.

"Yes."

"Ya lets go."

**Me: I hate to say this but Joe the line has died we are now hiring new lines. If anyone has a line please apply and show me the name of your line and what it looks like. Thank you!**

**Fang: You have more to say.**

**Me: Oh ya did you like?**

**Fang: NO!**

**Me: Oh yes, If I get six more reviews Fangs gonna be let go!**

**Fang: Thank you. PLLLEEAASSEE review she holds me in a dark room and tells me to sleep.**

**Me: he he. Woah authors note! Bye bye!**


	6. Please Read

**Hey sorry I never update but I have a lot to do and going on a desktop were I type is kinda hard. Next summer I'm getting a laptop and Im thinking of starting over. With everything!**

**SO, I have this book I'm writing, well it's two now and I wanna know if anyone wants to read it. My friends and peers have read it, and say that it's amazingly good and my writing has come a long way. Comment or message me if you want me to put the story up and the more I get the more likely I am to put it up. I f you want that up I think I might be on sooner then in the summer of 2013. SO, Comment, message me I wanna know!**

**Anyways, sorry again and I hope that you guys haven't forgot me. If you have, I understand… :`( but that's my fault! **

**3 Thunder48!**


End file.
